List of Disney character-dubbing seiyū
The following list consists of seiyū who have dubbed over animated characters featured in the canon of The Walt Disney Company. History During the 1980s, Walt Disney productions were localized for Japan by Pony, Inc. (now Pony Canyon) and distributed through VHS by Bandai and through laserdisc by Pioneer LDC (now Geneon Universal Entertainment). The voice acting was performed by members of Theatre Company Subaru, including Mika Doi and Masashi Ebara. As of the 1990s, the localization and distribution of Walt Disney productions is handled by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (formerly Buena Vista Home Entertainment), with the productions now distributed through DVD. The video and laserdisc dubs by Pony, Inc. are now out-of-print. Some Walt Disney films have been redubbed with a new cast, while others, such as Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, The Sword in the Stone and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, have not. List of seiyū ;Abbreviation :Old edition: Pony, Bandai, Pioneer LDC :Current edition: Buena Vista Home Entertainment (Walt Disney Studio Home Entertainment) :First published edition: First Japanese dub Classic short films ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' ''DuckTales'' ''Quack Pack'' ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' ''Pinocchio'' ''Dumbo'' ''Bambi'' ''Bambi II'' ''The Three Caballeros'' ''Song of the South'' ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' ''Cinderella'' ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' ''Alice in Wonderland'' ''Peter Pan'' ''Return to Never Land'' ''Tinker Bell'' ''Lady and the Tramp'' ''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' ''Sleeping Beauty'' ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' ''101 Dalmatians'' (TV series) ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' ''The Sword in the Stone'' ''The Jungle Book'' ''The Jungle Book II'' ''The Aristocats'' ''Robin Hood'' ''Winnie-the-Pooh'' #''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (first dub) #Pony Canyon/Bandai edition #''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (#1-#13), Buena Vista edition #''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (early episodes) #''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (later episodes), Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, first remastered version, Pooh's Hunny Hunt, Kingdom Hearts #''The Book of Pooh'' (first season), The Tigger Movie #''The Book of Pooh'' (second season), second remastered version #''The Book of Pooh'' (third season), Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year #''Springtime with Roo'', Kingdom Hearts II #''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'', Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie #Current edition ''The Rescuers'' ''The Rescuers Down Under'' ''The Fox and the Hound'' ''The Fox and the Hound 2'' ''The Black Cauldron'' ''The Great Mouse Detective'' ''The Brave Little Toaster'' ''Oliver & Company'' ''The Little Mermaid'' ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' ''Beauty and the Beast'' ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' ''Aladdin'' ''The Return of Jafar'' ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' ''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' ''The Lion King'' ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' ''The Lion King 1½'' ''Pocahontas'' ''Pocahontas II: Jorney to a New World'' ''Toy Story'' ''Toy Story 2'' ''Toy Story 3'' ''James and the Giant Peach'' ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' ''Hercules'' ''Mulan'' ''A Bug's Life'' ''Tarzan'' ''Dinosaur'' ''The Emperor's New Groove'' ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' ''Monsters, Inc. ''Lilo & Stitch ''Treasure Planet'' ''Finding Nemo'' ''Brother Bear'' ''Home on the Range'' ''The Incredibles'' ''Chicken Little'' ''The Wild'' ''Cars'' ''Cars 2'' ''Meet the Robinsons'' ''Ratatouille'' ''Enchanted'' ''WALL-E'' ''Bolt'' ''Up'' ''A Christmas Carol'' ''The Princess and the Frog'' ''Tangled'' Disney Disney Disney Seiyū ja:ディズニーキャラクターの吹き替え声優の一覧